As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,278,249; 4,537,393; 2,701,564; and 2,633,124; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse neck exercising and/or traction devices that are used in conjunction with physical therapy involving the users neck.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are uniformly deficient with regard to the fact that they are both unduly structurally complex as well as inadequate with respect to the number and variety of range of motion exercises that can be performed through use of the devices in their intended manner.
As most health professionals are aware most common neck injuries require that the patient be put through exercises that require varying degrees of flexion, extension and rotation to both strengthen the neck muscles and return the normal range of motion to the users neck and head.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a relatively simple and inexpensive resistance producing neck exercising apparatus that can be employed to exercise a users neck in varying ranges in the modes of flexion, extension and rotation; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.